Flesh
Flesh is a fan character. Character Bio Flesh is a black tasmainian devil with a red face marking, a bloody eye with a purple rash, a gray marking by his mouth, white markings, a red X on his belly marking, and a red little ball on his tail. Unlike most characters, he lacks bucktooth, considering his species, he has fungs. Flesh, being a tasmainian devil, looks cute on the outside, but really he is evil, at most times, he will look innocent and cute so that why no one posses a threat to him, when he is not attacking anyone, he likes to have fun and hangout with others. The only way he can get triggered if someone makes fun of him or makes him mad, say for example his bloody purple rash eye, if anyone makes fun of him or his injury, he will snap and do some serious damage to them, eating their flesh, torturing them, and making some horrible screams like real tasmainian devils do, one of the reasons why he has fungs instead of bucktooth. Flesh also dislikes vegetables and always demands meat, considering his name and species, if someone dosen't give him the meat when he wants, he will scream until he is given meat. That is one reason why almost no one wants to hang out with him, even though Flesh hangs out with others. Since he can scream when he goes to any place, he gets kicked out most of the time, he can eat up small rodents and can live in the wild for a long period of time. The cool thing is, he can store items and fat in his tail so it can help him survive in the wild. Like real tasmanian devils can do by storing fat in their tails. Flesh is actually pretty smart, he can focus well while catching his victims, this is why most tree friends regret it when they make Flesh mad. Flesh can also get out of being caught very well from any security, aka cops. If a cop shows up while he is eating someone's flesh, he can quickly stop and look innocent that he didn't do it, he may even blame it on others sometimes, getting them arrested and in trouble. Since Flesh does all of this, he rarely dies, but since he dosen't care what kind of flesh he eats, his deaths mostly involve eating dangerous and poisonous flesh, he is good friends with Tazzy. Episodes Starring *Flesh Chase Featuring Appearing Deaths Injuries Kill Count *Pranky - 1 ("Flesh Chase") *Lustly - 1 ("Flesh Chase") Trivia *He shares very similar things to Tazzy. *Flesh wasen't gonna have his eye injury. *If Flesh is chasing someone, he can climb and swim good, and can run for a long time. *He is not a Flippy-sue, but he is a cinnibal since he likes eating flesh and meat. Gallery flesh normal.png|Flesh in general. (also shows on the character info box) Fleshchase.png|Found someone. Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Tasmainian Devils Category:Marsupials Category:Cannibals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Evil Characters Category:FirealarmThing's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Season 110 Introductions Category:Smart Characters Category:More kills than deaths